


Half Way Cross The Country

by Zernia (orphan_account)



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: 1850s AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood, Death, Drugs, F/M, Guns, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Racism, Slave Trading, Slavery, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Turf wars, Violence, black market, i guess??, if you ever say pentjin near me i will rearrange your bones, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zernia
Summary: what the fuck is a summary





	

  
  


It was a tiring morning, for sure, since Khonjin was simply trying to keep his  [ overly large breasts ](http://imgur.com/gallery/ZA6Th) under his wraps. They were getting worn and dirty, and he had to keep them bound underneath his suit or people would get the wrong idea. Letting out a sigh, he slipped a tight shirt over his torso and stared in the dirty mirror. Bags were heavy under his brown eyes, he had barely slept the previous night. Tossing and turning, it always seemed. Blankly gazing at the mirror, his frown deepened, sad about his body type. Letting out another sigh, he pushed himself up and drifted over to his closet. He grabbed his daily wear, a dark gray suit and tie. He ran his hand through his slightly greasy hair, and then put on his white pair of gloves.  He grimaced, and then equipped his pistol in a hidden pocket in his suit. Slipping on a pair of shoes and pants, he made his way out the door. His destination was going to be Gino's, even if the man didn't like him much. Khonjin didn't feel exactly that uh... Obnoxious, you could say, today. He felt rather dysphoric and simply hoped that he would be passing in public today. He doubted it.   
  
Keeping his mouth closed with now growing anxiety, his hands made their way to his pockets, him closing his eyes. He needed to think, needed to think of a better way to hide his more feminine features. Just some way to make him more acceptable. Maybe he should work out more? He didn't really know how to deepen his voice without it sounding silly, and he didn't have much facial hair other than peach fuzz. It felt useless. He quickly opened his eyes, and noticed that the streets were rather empty today. For that, he was thankful. He cleared his throat a couple of times to make sure if anyone approached him, he could talk without it being scratchy.  He fidgeted with his belt loops.    
  
He felt strung on high wire, like something really bad was going to happen today. It didn't feel right to be outside.    
  
Well, it was normal for days to not go well. He was apart of the mafia, they're not well known for good luck. He ground his teeth together slightly, and let out a frustrated breath. Without even really realizing it, he had arrived at Gino's bar, and relaxed slightly. He still felt rather tense and unsure about today, but he summed it up to hysteria.   
  
He entered the bar calmly, and let out a quick sigh as he entered. The atmosphere was relaxing to say the least, and he was greeted by Spag, who was cleaning a nearby table. "Heya Khonjin!" He smiled, taking a moment to wave at him. Khonjin smiled bashfully, and waved back. "Heya Spag. How's today been?"    
  
"Oh ya know, the usual. I think Gino's talkin' to your dad, or someone else? He told me to stay outta it." Khonjin nodded, and replied with a shrug. "Gino's Gino. He's gonna be odd." He murmured, waving the pale chef goodbye. He made his way to the back room to hear a set of voices. One was definitely Gino, as gruff as ever. The other was one he couldn't quite identify. Another quickly joined in, it sounding like his father. "We have to get back to Nickville." The mysterious voice stated, sounding like he had slammed his hands on the table. Nickville? Isn't that across the country in Georgia? Khonjin frowned slightly, confused as to who this person was, and why they were here in California when they needed to be in Georgia. He slowly turned the corner and squinted at the slightly ajar door. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but what's your offer? We are the mafia after all, we don't do things for free." Khonjin recognized his father’s somewhat grating voice, and he dug his fingers into the corner of the wall. Who was this person his dad was chatting with? And making a deal? The mafia rarely made deals with people unless they had a high amount of money or a valuable item. Khonjin scooted closer to the door, body flat against the wall in an attempt to hide.    
  
"Khonjin, we know you're there." Gino grumbled, striking a match to light yet another cigar. "Come in, little man." He said, taking a drag off the cancer stick. Khonjin caught on his breath and coughed a little. "Pardon my intrusion," He quickly scooted in front of the door, pushing it fully open. "But may I ask what you're all discussing? I am apart of the group, after all."   
  
He did finally see the mysterious man who had been talking before. He had black skin, so Khonjin presumed he had been a slave of some sort, but his form didn't seem to have that vibe. He had a large dark afro that shined blue when in natural light. He had large hoop earrings that touched his shoulders, a white turtleneck under a blue vest, and white mittens. His appearance had been peculiar. He met his eye, and watched as the man tensed. "Who are you?" Khonjin asked, doing his best to lower his voice. It seemed to work, since the man didn't seem phased. He cleared his throat, earrings shaking along with the movement, and straightened himself. "My name is Smack. I'm a friend of your uh, father's."  A friend of his fathers? That was a bit odd, he'd never heard of that before. His father didn't usually have friends due to his position, the only one close to being a friend would most likely be Gino, and even then? It was more of a coworker relationship. Khonjin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This so called Smack did seem to hesitate before his statement of being a friend. Khonjin shrugged his shoulders, tenseness gone from his body. "Well, whatever. What're you doing here?"

 

"Well," he began, somewhat motioning for Gilmore to help out with the explanation. Did they think that Khonjin being 15 changed anything of his maturity level? Snobby higher ups. "He's here for his master, his wife was kidnapped and Smack here was sent by him to me for a hit." He seemed so nonchalant about it. Khonjin noted how tense Smack had seemed, his head slightly shiny due to the lights from above. He frowned, and jabbed a thumb in the direction of Smack. "What kinda master sends their sla-"

 

"Can you just shut up? This isn't your business." Gino snapped, digging the but of his cigar into a carved ash tray. Khonjin rolled his eyes, he was used to Gino being rude. "Well it is now." He grumbled, and strolled over to the next wall. "Why was his wife kidnapped?"

 

"Latina." Smack said bluntly, mittened hands wringing slightly together. "For real? In a slave state?" Smack nodded his head, rather large lips pressed into a thin line. "My owner is a bit more accepting of colored folks. I'm more of a servant to him, that's why I have proper clothes and not rags on my back." Ah. So that makes a lot more sense. Khonjin smiled, and clapped his gloved hands together. "Well that sounds just lovely!" 

 

"It really isn't. He still is expected to do a lot of things due to his skin tone." Gilmore interrupted, and Gino grunted in return. "Of course." Khonjin said, shoving himself into a comfortable corner. "So, you came to the mafia to get help for your slave master's missing wife. What do you get for all of this?"

 

"Freedom." Smack said, playing with the rims of his mittens. "Actually, more like something akin to it. I get to live as if I'm family. I'd love that." He smiled slightly, and Khonjin's eyes grew brighter. "Well, that sounds wonderful. We're all for equality here." And this is when Khonjin realized for the past 10 minutes, he had been talking from his head, not his chest.

 

He might as well shown Smack his. 

 

"Oops." He murmured, lowering his voice to be somewhat more masculine. He felt embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck, sliding down the wall. Gino let out a long groan. "Whatever. So, Smack, what will you give us? We don't do shit for free." Gilmore hesitantly nodded along to Gino's rather blunt statement. "I've known Jack for a while, but, I agree with Gino. We need something in return." Smack frowned, and it almost seemed as if he hadn't thought this through. "I can give you as much cotton as I can. Maybe a few of them opium poppies, so you can get Morphine. Sells really well to the Chinese." Gilmore's eyes near sparkled, and he automatically agreed to the deal. "I'm sure Master would be willing to provide more if you bring her kidnapper back alive. He's always been one to watch his victims squirm..." It sounded as almost Smack spoke from experience. Khonjin felt a tad nervous about this all. "So uh... what's the plan?"

 

"Well, Smack will be staying at my house. Even though this is technically a free state, we can't risk a black man wandering freely. " Khonjin solemnly nodded, and crossed his arms. "Alright."

 

"Now for the next part of our plan..." Gilmore said, and he gripped at the seams of his black pants. "Gino, Smack, would you mind giving us a moment? Father to Son?" Smack nodded, but Gino seemed reluctant. "Anything you say to him can be said to us." He said, normal permafrown on his plump face. "Oh, for fucks sakes Gino. Get off your high horse, and lug your fatass out of here." Gino glared at Khonjin, but did as ordered. As the two left, his father made sure to know they were out of ears' reach, and then sighed. "Sit down, son." Khonjin did as he was told, and he folded his hands together on the table. "You're not gonna like what I'm gonna tell you." He near mumbled, his dark blue eyes darting to the side of him. Khonjin felt a bit nervous, nibbled on the inside of his cheek.

 

"You're going to have to be a girl."

 


End file.
